This invention relates to television systems, and more particularly, to interactive television systems such as interactive television program guide systems with network-based or local personal video recorder capabilities and the ability to use such capabilities to reschedule program reminders.
Interactive television systems may be used to provide interactive television program guides in which screens of interactive television program listings are presented to users. Pay-per-view and video-on-demand services, web browsing services, games, home shopping, and other interactive features may be provided using interactive television systems.
In typical interactive television systems, users have set-top boxes or other equipment in their home with which the users interact using remote controls or other user interfaces. In a computer environment, users can access interactive television program guide web sites.
Interactive television program guides may be implemented on personal video recorder platforms. A typical personal video recorder has a hard disk drive for storing digital video recordings that may be played back on a user's television. Video recorder functionality may also be provided using equipment at a cable system headend. With this type of network-based video recorder, a user may direct equipment at the headend to perform video recording and playback functions.
It would be desirable to be able to use the video recording capabilities of an interactive television system to allow a user to reschedule program viewing and program reminders.
It would also be desirable to be able to collect and use information on the desirability of retaining access to certain television programming when managing the storage of network-based or local personal video-recorder content in an interactive television system.